The Blessed Ones 18 Moments
by kimmyAllen
Summary: It tells the "naughty moments" of my story "The Blessed Ones" which you can find in here. This is separate to keep that story T-rated and still give older readers the chance to know what the characters do behind the doors of their bedroom. Warning: there's AU, m-preg and yaoi in the story and it may or may not show here.


**This is part of my "The blessed one" story. It could be read on it's own, perhaps, but that could leave you lacking enough details to make sense of it.**

 **Warning: There is yaoi and m-preg in this AU fic. If you don't like it, don't read it.**

 **This is M for a reason. I don't fear calling things with their given names, so don't expect fancy (sometimes comical) names for parts of the human anatomy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8.5: The bathroom scene**

.

.

 _Haruka had actually taken the initiative, for once, and he held onto Makoto's hand and pulled him inside the bathroom. He undressed like it was nothing, and though he did not undress Makoto, he intently looked at him until he did so. Then, he walked to the bathtub and got in, inviting the other male in with his eyes._

.

.

His heart was pounding in his chest, threatening to jump out at any second. How many times had he seen Haru naked? Impossible to tell. They'd been friends since they were babies and they'd had many baths together. After that, they'd seen each other even more, during their time in the swimming club. So, he'd seen Haru's body a lot; still, he'd never seen his friend like he was seeing him then.

.

Right in front of him he was, standing inside the bathtub, facing him. His muscles, visible under his skin, were evidence of the hard life outside the Eden. The faint, pinkish scar bellow his navel was proof of the alteration his body had gone through.

The easy life in the Eden didn't come cheap, no, they had to pay with three children. That's how Makoto saw it.

.

Not even the dark thoughts could kill his mood, though. His body responded to the visual stimulation as if it were used to it. He felt his heart beat even faster and the need to touch Haru became irresistible. He stopped trying to control himself.

"Haru" he said, getting in the tub as well.

He didn't get a reply, but instead felt the other boy's hand on him. Haru's fingers tickled his skin as they travelled south, trembling slightly due to his nervousness. Just that touch was almost enough for Makoto. It made him moan and the sound echoed inside the closed room.

A blush appeared on Makoto's face and he tried to hide it with his hands. Haru didn't allow it, though. He grabbed the other's hands, brought them back down and stole a kiss.

.

He liked kissing Makoto. It was a nice feeling and, coming from a world were nice things were rare, Haru'd decided not to hold back. He clung to Makoto as they kissed, making the bare skin of their chests tough. At that point, Haru too released a small but clear moan.

"Makoto" he said, taking his friend's hand and placing it where he wanted it, over his already erect penis. The sensation made him moan again, and he thrust his hips to feel it again.

.

Needless to say, Makoto was completely flustered. His face was complete red and his ears felt hot, but he was enjoying all that was happening, especially when it came to Haru's sexy little sounds.

His member was, like Haru's, already erect and asking for attention. It had happened to him before, when he lived outside, but it had never felt as good as it felt then, when Haru grabbed it in his hand.

.

Makoto came right there, releasing his semen on Haru's hand and on his stomach. The blue-eyed boy didn't pay much attention to the fact as he got even closer to his friend and moved his hips more, loving the feeling of having Makoto's hand wrapped around his dick.

It didn't take him too long either, and he came while grabbing onto Makoto's arms for support.

.

"That felt great, Haru" Makoto said after a while, breathing heavily.

Again, he didn't get a response. It wasn't needed. Haru's face was red too and he seemed to be having trouble with his breathing as well. Besides, the ´stuff´ on Makoto's arm was enough to prove he'd felt good as well.

.

Had that been enough? If they'd done it, would Haru get pregnant?  
It still terrified him, but the phrase his friend had told him still followed him. "If it's you it's okay," Haru'd said. So, it was okay.

.

"Haru, maybe we should wash up..." just as he was saying that, Makoto saw Haru slip and fall on his butt inside the tub.  
"Oww..." he said. He looked at Makoto, looked at the water surrounding him and gave up on the thought of getting back up.

"Haru, are you okay?" Makoto asked, looking at his friends with wide eyes.

"Yeah, this is my way of washing up. You said it yourself, Makoto, we should wash our bodies"

.

They did just that.

* * *

 **Did I ever say they went all the way? I did? Oh, it was only because Haru and Makoto** ** _thought_** **they'd done it. Oh, silly innocent boys…**

 **Liked it? Hated it? Please let me know!**


End file.
